Fan Suggested Episodes
Hello. This is the page for any Big Bang Theory Fanmade Episodes. Some don't have to be original and can be theories based released episode titles. :) Written By ZoomDust16 S = Season, E = Episode, Production Code format: #SEE Season 10 Written by ZoomDust16 # = Episode Number New Episode ideas by Harrypotter394 These characters should also return/appear and these things should also happen in future episodes: RETURN *Dennis Kim, Dennis's girlfriend Emma, Mrs. Fowler, Eric Gablehauser, Mrs. Rostenkowski, Missy Cooper, Jeanie, Eric from "The Locomotive Manipulation" (S7E15), Zack Johnson, Alex Jensen, Josh Wolowitz, APPEAR *Leonard's father, brother and sister, Leonard's brother's fiancée or now-wife (The NJ judge mentioned in "The Maternal Congruence"), Leonard's sister's husband *Sheldon's brother, Missy's husband and son, Sheldon's father (in a flashback since he died before the show started), Sheldon's brother's "whore" girlfriend (Mentioned in "The Matrimonial Momentum") *Bernadette's 5 siblings and her nephews/nieces *Penny's mother, sister, brother, Penny's sister's shot husband (I hope he's not dead), Penny's nephew *Sam Wolowitz *Raj's other sister and 3 brothers *Josh's mother/Howard's stepmother/Sam's second wife HAPPEN *Amy's father, Stuart's parents, Emily's parents and relatives and Josh's mother/Howard's stepmother/Sam's second wife mentioned/seen for the first time *Bernadette stands up to Leonard's mother and angrily berates her for her treatment and raising of Leonard, causing Beverly to become frightened of Bernadette *Amy, Stuart, Emily and Alex reveal whether they have siblings or not (Amy can have a half-sister or half-brother through her father, Stuart and Emily can each have one brother and one sister and Alex can have 2 sisters and 3 brothers) *The main characters have discussions of their families and lives *Howard's half-brother Josh meets Leonard, Sheldon, Penny, Amy, Stuart, Emily and Alex. *Leonard and Penny have a re-wedding with their friends and families (except Beverly maybe) present *Bernadette, Stuart, Emily and Alex eventually meet Sheldon's mother *Emily and Alex meet Leonard's mother and Leslie Winkle (since both were absent from Sheldon's birthday party in "The Celebration Experimentation") *Meemaw meets Howard, Bernadette, Raj, Stuart, Emily and Alex *Sheldon's mother is remarried meaning Sheldon now has a stepfather *Bernadette's mother meets the rest of the gang *Amy's mother meets the rest of the gang and Sheldon's mother *Penny finds out that Howard and Bernadette knew about Leonard's accidental indiscretion and Leonard and Penny find out that Sheldon ruined their wedding ceremony via the TV *Leonard and Penny are named Howard and Bernadette's baby's godparents *Penny, Amy, Emily and Alex become pregnant by their significant others (Penny=Leonard, Amy=Sheldon, Emily=Raj & Alex=Stuart) *Emily turns over a new leaf and is now a new and better person: Sweet, kind, loving, no-more creepy, no-more mean and no-more sinister *Raj and Emily find out they have some things in common (e.g. Both have fathers who were working all the time when they were kids, both are big fans of Harry Potter) *Penny's parents come to Pasadena and Wyatt bonds with Leonard while Penny's mother goes shopping with the girls *We see Penny, Bernadette and Amy doing more things together that we didn't see them doing, like for example: Going for massages, playing sports, going to the gym etc. *Better birthday party for Leonard. Category:Fanmade Category:Episodes Category:Non-Canon Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Big Bang Theory